Intimacy
by bluelimit
Summary: GQ - a twist on August 8th, 2003. What if Maxie hadn't interrupted Dillon and Georgie?


This is a story from a collection called The Twist Series. It consists of  
alternative versions of events transpired between the characters of Dillon  
and Georgie. The Twist Series is a collaborative effort between myself  
(Sky) and my friend Kelly. Please let me know if you enjoy this story and  
would like to read more twists. I'll post more based on response. The  
whole collection can also be found I really hope you all  
like it and want to read more. Please send feedback. It makes the writing  
worthwhile!!  
Intimacy  
by Kelly and Skylar  
August 8th - What if Maxie hadn't stumbled drunkenly into Georgie's  
bedroom?  
"I want you to want me" Dillon said, "you know like I've always wanted  
you."  
This caused Georgie to turn and face Dillon who had a sincere look in his  
eyes.  
"Really?" Georgie asked kind of surprised  
"Yes." Dillon said, "Georgie, I've wanted you from the first moment that I  
met you. But I don't want us to cross that line until we're BOTH ready and  
we BOTH want it as well as each other. I want this to be special. Not just  
something we do just to prove something."  
Georgie played with the hem of her shirt.  
"Is this really something we can plan?" she asked.  
Dillon reached out to drag up her chin so that she looked into his eyes.  
"How do you mean?"  
Georgie wished that he would let her look away, but his eyes stayed locked  
with hers. "I mean, can't we just see how we feel? Let the moment take us  
where it will?" She was almost cross-eyed, trying to avoid his gaze. She  
wasn't used to being so forward.  
"Georgie..." he whispered.  
She looked up, this time intentionally looking him dead on. "I want you  
too," she murmured.  
Dillon was speechless. All he could do was start kissing her.  
Georgie was surprised to feel Dillon's lips on hers but didn't want to stop  
kissing him. So as if with a mind of their own, she ran her hands up his  
arms, and brought her arms around his neck as Dillon slowly wrapped his  
arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him.  
Georgie's heart beat fast as she felt Dillon deepening the kiss. She ran  
her fingernails lightly along the back of his neck and he shuddered against  
her lips. Georgie loved the sensation - it made her feel...sexy...  
Emboldened, she pulled back, sliding her hands from his neck down his chest  
and reaching the remaining buttons on his shirt. As Dillon watched,  
fascinated, she undid another one, and then another, and another.  
When his shirt hung open, he leaned to kiss her neck. The warmth and slight  
wetness of his lips on her delicate skin made her shiver. Dillon raised his  
head, looking into her eyes. He held her around the waist with one hand.  
With the other, he reached for the top button on her blouse.  
As Dillon started to unbutton Georgie's shirt she felt a wave of excitement  
come over her. All of a sudden all the fear she had just been feeling had  
like suddenly disappeared. This was Dillon, a boy that TRULY cared about  
her and she did TRULY want him, more than she ever realized.  
As Dillon continued to unbutton her shirt and it hung open he looked down  
into her eyes before slowly leaning down and kissing her softly on the  
lips. As Dillon's lips melted with hers she ran her hand up Dillon's bare  
chest, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor.  
Georgie's blouse was open. Dillon ran his fingertip along her collarbone,  
which was exposed above the edge of her floral tank top. She wrapped her  
arms around his bare back and stretched up, begging him to kiss her.  
Dillon almost groaned when he looked at her eyes, smoky with desire. He  
brushed his lips over hers and held her close, kissing her eyelids, then  
leaned over, placing butterfly kisses along her jaw line, teasing her.  
Georgie breathed heavily with impatience. The soft ministrations he was  
making along the side of her face and jaw felt so good, but there was  
something she wanted even more.  
She reached up, grabbing Dillon and turning his face to hers, but he  
resisted, and he was stronger than her. Georgie breathed harder.  
"Kiss me," she demanded. "Now."  
Dillon just looked down at Georgie, who wanted so much to have his lips  
back on hers.  
"A little demanding, aren't we?" Dillon asked chuckling a little  
"I'll show you demanding" Georgie said, catching Dillon off guard as she  
stood up and kissed him on the lips.  
Dillon forgot about teasing her. He held her around the waist, letting her  
kiss him as hard as she wanted. After a moment, he pulled back slightly,  
softening the kiss. A lock of her hair fell down and became tangled between  
their mouths.  
Laughing softly, they pulled back. Dillon brushed Georgie's hair out of her  
mouth and behind her ear. They stood for a moment, looking at each other.  
He was just in his jeans, his hand on her temple. Her lips were pink and  
swollen from passionate kisses. Shyly, she reached out and ran her hand  
down the center of his chest.  
Dillon's free hand came up to tangle in her hair as he lowered his lips to  
hers. Kissing Georgie was like nothing he had ever experienced before. No  
previous kisses compared, no other girl even came close. With his lips  
still on hers, he began to move backwards, pulling them toward the bed.  
When Dillon felt the bed behind his knees he started to sit on the bed  
pulling Georgie down with him as he laid back on the bed, never once  
letting his lips leave hers.  
Georgie followed Dillon down onto the bed and was lying on the side of him  
continuing to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. She brought her hand up  
and moved some hair that had fell in her face behind her ear, before she  
brought her hand down to Dillon's bare chest and began to run her hand down  
towards the belt of his jeans.  
Dillon ran his hand down her arm, placing his hand on top of hers. He  
brought it up to his lips, kissing her palm.  
"Don't," he whispered.  
"Dillon...." Georgie almost whined. He kissed her again, silencing her.  
"Shhh..." he murmured into her mouth. She shut up.  
Dillon leaned up, kissing along her neck and up toward her ear. "I want  
you, Georgie," he whispered in her ear, "but slowly, okay?"  
She nodded, making an almost imperceptible sound of agreement. Dillon  
kissed her earlobe.  
"I want to feel you," he whispered, making her shiver. "And hold you." He  
wrapped his arms around her as he kissed down her neck. "And taste your  
skin." He bent his head to suck gently at a spot on her neck, making her  
squirm. Dillon lifted his head, pulling away from her slightly. He moved so  
that he was looking into her eyes.  
"But first," he whispered. "I just want to look at you."  
Dillon stared down at Georgie as she stared back up at him her cheeks  
flushed red from all the passionate kisses. She reached up and ran her hand  
down the side of his face while she smiled at him.  
"You are so beautiful" Dillon said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her  
ear.  
"Dillon..." Georgie said her voice soft as her heart started to race as  
Dillon ran his hand down the side of her face.  
"Shhhhh....." he hushed her, placing his finger against her lips. She  
kissed his fingertip.  
Dillon continued to stroke her cheek, his other arm wrapped around her  
waist. One of her hands was in his hair, her fingers playing with the  
strands at the back of his neck, while the other was on his back, her palm  
warm against his skin. Their eyes were locked, expressing things that  
neither knew quite how to say.  
"Oh god, Georgie..." Dillon couldn't quite comprehend what was happening -  
how beautiful she was, how good she felt in his arms, how much she'd come  
to mean to him. All he could do was hold her in his arms and contemplate  
her face. "I've never..."  
"What?" Georgie said  
Dillon just continued to stare into Georgie's, eyes trying to find the  
right words to express how he was feeling.  
"Tell me," Georgie said in a soft voice  
"I've...I've never met anyone like you." Dillon finally said, "and I really  
care about you, Georgie. So much that I don't really know how to say all  
the things that are in my heart."  
She smiled softly, shaking her head.  
"I don't know how to say it either," she whispered.  
Dillon leaned forward, kissing her. She kissed him back eagerly and was  
surprised when he laughed against her mouth.  
"What?" Georgie asked.  
Dillon held on to her. "I just wanted to make a phone call," he said,  
chuckling.  
Georgie was perplexed. "Now?" she asked, a litle hurt.  
Dillon noted her tone and kissed her lips, erasing the pout that had  
started to form. "No," he whispered, "not now. At Kelly's."  
Georgie understood what he meant and buried her face in his neck. "Oh god,"  
she moaned. "You must have thought I was crazy."  
Dillon laughed, holding her tight. "Maybe a little," he admitted. He moved  
so that he was looking at her. "But I never dreamed I'd fall this hard," he  
whispered.  
Georgie gasped slightly. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was  
kiss him.  
So she did.  
Dillon gave into Georgie's kiss and was once again kissing her with all he  
had inside him.  
Georgie continued to kiss him as she pushed him more on his back as she  
pulled herself closer to him.  
Dillon laid on his back continuing to taste Georgie's lips like they were  
candy. He brought his hands from behind her back around to the side and  
running them underneath her open shirt and over her floral tank top that  
she still had on.  
Slowly, Dillon pushed Georgie's blouse off her shoulders, running his hands  
down her exposed arms as he drew the material over them, finally discarding  
the garment. He pushed up into a sitting position, drawing Georgie almost  
into his lap as he kissed her shoulders. He could fill the bare skin over  
her collarbone against his chest as her head rested softly on his shoulder.  
"Mmm..." Georgie moaned when she felt Dillon's lips on her collarbone.  
"Dillon..."  
Dillon continued to kiss her moving his kisses up her throat causing  
Georgie's head to fall back slightly. She clung to him as he devoured her  
neck with his lips.  
"Dillon!" Georgie cried. He groaned out loud at the sound of her calling  
out his name like that. Barely able to control himself, he ran his hands  
roughly up her back, underneath her tank top, feeling her warm skin.  
Georgie shivered with excitement, feeling his thumbs brush up her sides.  
They were getting so close...she wanted him so badly...  
"Dillon," she whispered.  
"Mmmm?" he murmured absently, his mouth occupied with kissing her neck.  
"Do you...have anything?" she asked. Dillon understood and pulled back with  
a heavy sigh, looking into her eyes.  
"No," he admitted. He looked at her hopefully. "Do you?"  
Georgie shook her head. "No."  
They stared at each other, a hint of dread creeping into eyes that were  
wild with passion.  
"Oh man..." groaned Dillon.  
"This can't be happening," Georgie said breathless as she leaned forward  
and kissed Dillon again missing the feeling of his lips on hers.  
"Mmm..." Dillon said when he felt her lips back on hers.  
Georgie pulled back and rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily  
from the kiss. "Dillon I want you so bad, I don't know how much longer I  
can take it."  
"Me too," he groaned. He drew her in close to him, thinking. He kissed her  
cheek. "Do you trust me?" he whispered.  
Georgie nodded. "Yes..."  
"Good," said Dillon, smiling. He released her body and moved up toward the  
head of the bed, drawing the covers down. Georgie watched him. "Come  
here..." he whispered.  
"Dillon," Georgie objected. "We can't have unprotected sex."  
"We won't." He reached for her, and she went to him, letting him hold her.  
"But we could lie together, and hold each other." Georgie saw where he was  
going and smiled. Dillon went on. "We could kiss," he dragged his lip along  
her earlobe. "And touch..." he whispered in her ear. Georgie shuddered.  
Dillon pulled back to look in her eyes.  
"Can we do that, Georgie?"  
She nodded. "Yes..."  
He leaned forward, kissing her softly, yet deeply as they slipped under the  
covers.  
They continued to kiss as they pulled the covers over them. Once they were  
fully underneath the covers, Dillon drew Georgie on top of him as he ran  
his hands underneath her tank top and across her warm skin.  
Georgie ran her hand through Dillon's hair as she moved her lips down to  
his neck and started sucking his warm skin.  
Dillon thought he would choke from the feeling. Her mouth felt so good on  
his skin. Breaking away, Georgie sat up, touching his belt buckle with one  
finger.  
"Can I?" she asked shyly.  
Scarcely breathing, Dillon nodded. He pulled Georgie down, rolling them on  
to their sides so that they were face-to-face.  
Their eyes never strayed as they undressed each other slowly under the  
covers, leaving on only enough garments to retain a modicum of propriety -  
Dillon in his boxers and Georgie in her tank top and underwear.  
They lay side by side, looking at one another, becoming accustomed to the  
feeling of being unclothed, if only partially and beneath bedclothes, in  
front of one another. Dillon reached out to stroke Georgie's cheek. Lifting  
her hand, she ran her fingers along his jawline.  
They continued to stare at one another, their eyes expressing so much.  
Dillon continued to stroke Georgie's cheek, all the while enjoying the  
closeness between them, under the sheets.  
Georgie smiled as she leaned forward and softly kissed Dillon on the lips  
as she put a hand behind his head and slowly pulled him forward. She lay  
back, drawing him partially on top of her as she continued to kiss him,  
running her hands up and down his bare back.  
Her body was warm and soft against his, and he savored the feel of her  
skin, the lines and curves of her, the way she fit so perfectly into his  
arms. He felt flushed; his desire for her was overwhelming.  
Dillon ran a finger experimentally over Georgie's hip, tracing the curve,  
as they kissed languidly.  
Pulling her mouth away from his, Georgie bent her head, kissing Dillon's  
chest sensually. He groaned loudly at the feeling of her mouth against his  
body. All his senses were heightened; he'd never felt so charged in his  
life.  
And he couldn't take it anymore. Dillon knew that if they didn't stop, he  
was going to make love to Georgie then and there, condom be damned.  
It couldn't happen. He pulled her up, abruptly stopping the ministrations  
of her lips and tongue against his skin.  
"Georgie..." he murmured, almost desperately. She looked at him . "Just let  
me hold you," he whispered.  
"Ok." Georgie said, kind of confused by the change in his behavior.  
"Come here," Dillon said as he laid back and held his arm out, signaling  
for her to lie down next to him. Georgie happily did so. She rested her  
head on Dillon's chest right over his heart, which pounded quickly from all  
the kissing, while she traced lazy circles on his chest with her fingers.  
"Dillon?" Georgie said, not looking up  
"Hmm" Dillon said pulling, Georgie closer him.  
"Why did you stop?" Georgie asked, "Did I do something..."  
Dillon laughed slightly, pulling her face up to his so he could kiss her.  
"Yeah," he said smiling, "yeah, you did. You made me want you so bad..."  
Georgie bit her lip. "So why did you stop?"  
"Because," Dillon murmured against her hair, "if I hadn't stopped then I  
don't think I would have been able to."  
Georgie blushed. Dillon shifted his body so that they lay side by side,  
holding each other.  
"You're incredible, Georgie," he told her. "And I want to make love to you  
so badly-"  
"-I do too," she whispered, her soft brown eyes never leaving his.  
"-But," he went on, "I never want to do anything to hurt you or put you at  
any kind of risk, not from me."  
Georgie smiled slowly. "I know," she said. She moved in, kissing him  
softly. "I trust you," she whispered against his lips.  
"I trust you too" Dillon said, in between kisses. "I don't think I've ever  
trusted anybody more."  
"You wanna know something?" Georgie said after she pulled back and looked  
him in the eyes.  
"What's that?" Dillon asked pushing a strand of her hair beind her ear.  
"Fate must be on our side" Georgie said  
"Why do you say that?" Dillon asked curiously  
"Well because how else would we have met each other if fate hadn't brought  
you into Kelly's that night...who knows who I might have ended up kissing,  
some old guy with a beard?? I don't think so. So good old fate works its  
magic again, and this time I'm SOO happy they did it right, because I can't  
think of anyone else I could ever want more than you."  
"I feel the same way about you," Dillon promised. They cuddled in silence.  
"Hmmm..." he mused. Georgie looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"Talk about the right place at the right time." They both laughed. "I  
guess," Dillon went on, "that the movies really can be right."  
"What do you mean?" Georgie asked, softly, smiling. Dillon and his  
movies...  
He reached his fingers to stroke her face, dragging her chin up so he could  
brush his lips over his.  
"One kiss can change your whole life," he explained.  
"Dillon..." breathed Georgie.  
"Shhh...." he whispered, moving his head to capture her lips with his. They  
kissed softly, intimately. When the kiss ended, Dillon played with a lock  
of Georgie's hair. He smiled softly.  
"You're everything to me, Georgie," he whispered.  
Georgie smiled. Dillon held her close. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
They both closed their eyes. 


End file.
